


Noseferatu

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a game Remus and Severus play. It's very private.</p>
<p>For the 2007 Halloween Fest on Snape/Lupin_Lurve.<br/>Based on Zephre's fab fanart: <a href="http://paintedhippo.com/art/v/fan-art/snupin_tender.jpg.html">Halloween Snupin</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Noseferatu

**Author's Note:**

> Will someone _please_ notice the joke in the title?

There was a game they played – it was very private.

For years there'd been rumours, _whispers_ , that Severus Snape was a vampire. 

The evidence was there, as plain as the nose on his face! He was so pale, and he could move so quietly, turning up out of nowhere like he was made of shadows! And didn't he just look like he'd be happy to swoop down on you and suck your blood…? 

Snape had always given that particular sort of gossip the attention it deserved - that was to say, none at all - but neither did he discourage it. If having a vampire as a professor was something that cowed the little horrors it was his misfortune to try and educate, then fair enough. _Anything_ to keep the idiotic spawn in line. 

He may not have deigned to acknowledge the rumours but that didn't mean he had no interest in the subject. Scattered throughout his personal library were books, texts and treatises about vampires. A lot of them were pure nonsense, especially the Muggle works, but they were somewhat entertaining and in a few cases even informative. Certainly less apocryphal than the rubbish written about werewolves. Snape had very little time for the self-proclaimed 'experts' on lycanthropy: none of _them_ had had a lycanthropic subject under observation for years. Speaking of which…

Lupin was aware of Snape's… interest and being an amiable sort of kinky bastard was more than happy to play along when his lover initiated their game. Remus never instigated play, however, that was entirely Snape's prerogative. 

 

Sensitive fingertips explored the meticulous folds of his cravat. Satisfied, he moved on, checking that the rest of his costume was equally spruce. The cream brocade vest sat snugly over a snowy linen shirt; his black breeches were tight enough to be flattering without cutting off the circulation and the riding boots polished to a high sheen. The finishing touch to his ensemble was a black velvet frock coat, tailored to fit precisely. 

Snape took his time straightening the cuffs, smoothing down the nap of the fabric then allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. His garments would be familiar to avid readers of vampire fiction – perhaps even clichéd - but he liked them, they felt right. 

He crossed the bedroom floor in three long strides to stand with his palm resting flat against the door. On the other side, in the living room, Remus had been making his own preparations. Snape pressed his ear to the wood and closed his eyes; if he concentrated he fancied he could hear the werewolf's heart beating… 

Snape left it as long as he could bear before flinging open the door. At the sight of him Lupin dropped to his knees, eyes shining with a devotion he showed no one else. 

"… _Master_ …"

The wolf was naked save for the black leather ribbon snug around his neck. It carried an oval amulet fashioned from jet and rimmed by green enamel. A large 'S' was inlaid with the same in the centre. By custom, Snape's handing Lupin the choker was the signal for the game to begin. No words were needed; Remus only had to see the thing to understand what was required of him. He offered it now, stretching out his hands to his _liege noir_.

Snape's blood surged with the thrill of… not the hunt, exactly - the prey was here and willing after all – but anticipation, and the knowledge that this gift was his alone. He pulled the wolf's hands up to his face so he could sniff the pulse points, his palms, breathe in the scent of Remus' submission. _Glorious_.

He released Lupin's hands then moved unhurriedly to stand behind him, admiring the play of candlelight over skin and scars. He could sense Lupin's tension, see it in the rapid rise and fall of his ribcage: the wolf was affected by his own variety of anticipation. 

Snape touched Lupin's shoulder, smoothing a hand over taut muscle then around his throat before stroking up to cup his face. Remus relaxed in to the touch with a sigh, his eyelids fluttering closed. Snape bent down to nuzzle thick, greying hair: he could smell desire here, sweet and heady. 

"You want me?" He smirked, straightening up.  
"Yes, Master. Always." Remus whispered in a voice hoarser than usual. 

Snape said nothing, merely drew the werewolf back against him, letting him feel the evidence of his own desire.  
Remus whimpered. 

"Master. Please…"  
"What do you want?" Snape murmured silkily, knowing full well he was nigh teasing now: Remus was quivering with the effort not to move.  
"I want… I want to please you." Lupin tipped his head back just enough that he could look into Snape's face. "Please, Master." 

His amber eyes were wide and pleading, and a little fearful, as if he thought his request would be denied. Snape stroked his lover's cheek and almost smiled. Silly wolf, did he honestly believe they'd both be denied this pleasure?

Snape's voice was a caress. 

"You may." 

Remus spun around so quickly his knees must've suffered a friction burn from the carpet. He gave no indication of discomfort though, absorbed as he was with getting Snape's breeches open as quickly as possible. Snape carded his fingers through the wolf's hair and smirked: Remus always made the most delightful little noises when he was this eager. 

The noises changed from impatience to pleasure when Lupin finally held his prize – Snape's cock - in his hands. He rubbed his imperfectly shaved cheek along the length; the slight catch and drag against sensitive skin inflaming Snape further.

"Now." He grated, tightening his fingers in Lupin's hair. 

The werewolf glanced up at him with a mixture of smugness and adoration before sucking just the head into his mouth. Snape clenched his teeth around a groan as Remus' tongue swirled a path around his penis. He was not going to show a reaction so soon, the werewolf would have to work harder than that. Once again Remus understood what was expected of him; he spread his knees slightly for better balance and got a good grip on Snape's hips… 

It was almost too much, the sensation of his cock repeatedly hitting Lupin's soft palette, but he didn't let himself go just yet. It took some effort but by dint of grabbing Remus' hair and holding him still Snape was able to pull away. 

"Enough." He barked, almost groaning again as Lupin licked his swollen lips. 

The werewolf's expression was glazed but he retained enough of himself to continue to do as he was told. He remained motionless on the carpet as Snape found his way to sprawl on the couch. 

"I trust you've prepared yourself adequately. I will not stop for your comfort."  
Remus' breath hitched in his throat.  
"I'm ready, Master."  
"Here." Eyes gleaming, the potions master indicated his lap.

Remus scrambled over and up to straddle Snape's hips where he positioned and impaled himself with quiet efficiency and a blissful moan. 

"Don't move." Snape instructed raggedly. He didn't want this to finish too quickly but his control was hanging by a thread as it was. He wrapped one arm around the werewolf's waist - the other went over his shoulder, winding behind Remus' neck. Snape gently pulled the wolf's head to one side, exposing his throat with its tempting vein. Remus tensed in his arms.

"Shh…" Snape murmured, ghosting his lips over the pulse. "You like this…" 

He moved then, tugging Remus sharply down, burying himself deeper in the scalding heat of his wolf's body while simultaneously clamping his mouth to the straining neck. Held immobile, Remus keened and came, his semen splashing between them. Snape held on, suckling fiercely while his lover shuddered in his arms.

With a final, strangled moan Remus slumped bonelessly, his eyes rolling up in to his head. Snape cradled the limp body and smiled with a tenderness only few had seen. While he waited for Remus to revive he reached up one-handedly to undo the leather choker. The movement caused his now flaccid penis to slip free of the wolf's body – Snape had climaxed though it'd seemed incidental to his pleasure – and he could feel drips of fluid spattering his groin. He grimaced and banished the excess with a few muttered words; Lupin frequently overestimated the amount of lubricant needed…

Remus stirred, his eyes fluttering open but before he could speak Snape held the choker up in his field of vision. 

" _Forget_." He commanded his beloved, unknowing, and well-conditioned thrall, drawing the wolf's gaze to his own and holding it. "Forget I am your Master. Forget all but that this is a game… until you see the amulet." 

Snape hastily put the choker out of sight as Remus' face blanked momentarily. When the wolf came back to himself he smirked languidly, replete. 

"Oh, Severus… To think I used to believe role-playing was a bit, you know… silly." He lazily licked Snape's jaw. "It's always brilliant with you."  
"Thank you. You make the effort worthwhile."

Remus' gaze softened and he smiled.

"Thank _you_." He stretched, wincing when he felt the muscles pull in his neck. "I think you bit me quite hard." He yawned unselfconsciously, obviously drained and sleepy. "Will I need to wear a high collar tomorrow to hide the marks?"  
"No." Snape smirked, looking at the two puncture wounds still sluggishly oozing blood. 

He swiped his tongue over them and they disappeared as if they'd never been. 

"No, you won't…"


End file.
